


Steady

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar reflects at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

“Steady there.” Briar held onto the maid’s hand firmly, keeping her from tripping all over the blankets and clothing strewn about the room. He didn’t want her to fall and crack her head- wouldn’t his foster sisters love that? Smiling at her broadly, he continued sneaking her out of the Cheeseman house with practiced ease.

It shouldn’t have been easy.

Standing barefoot in the garden, drinking a cup of tea, Briar looked to Tris’ window. He knew she was asleep, as was Sandry. Daja was awake, but Briar wasn’t sure he wanted to know what she was doing. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. “Looks like it’s just me and myself tonight.”


End file.
